


Another Scenario

by pook



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pook/pseuds/pook
Summary: A Worst Case Scenario add on.





	Another Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2007 VAMB Secret Ficlet Exchange.
> 
> First Line: “Get out.”
> 
> Thanks to Elem and Audabee for the beta

“Get out.” Seska ordered the guard.

The guard shrugged. Seska was serious and he left the Brig not wanting to lose his lunch or his life. He was well aware of Seska’s reputation.

“Seska …” Kathryn tried to say something but Seska stopped her.

“Shut up! You don’t give the orders around here anymore. I do.”

Kathryn seethed but kept quiet. What was it with Seska? She’d died nearly a year ago and yet here she was, tormenting them again, this time from her grave.

Seska gloated, strutting back and forth along the force field. “I’m really going to enjoy this.”

Seska’s tone was pure venom. It left Kathryn in no doubt that the Cardassian would do what she planned and thoroughly enjoy doing it. This holographic Seska knew that she was the real Kathryn and that had been her plan.

Kathryn suspected that Seska had planned for this situation to eventuate all along. It wouldn’t have mattered what character Kathryn had played, she still would have ended up in the Brig in Seska’s hands.

Seska had been very resourceful to usurp this Holodeck program for her own devious plans. Kathryn could imagine the real Seska getting tremendous satisfaction as she’d thought up this. The Obsidian Order would have been very pleased.

Kathryn had heard about this new Holodeck program from Neelix and had wanted to try it for herself. It was her first time using the program and she’d played the captain, but was embarrassed to have lasted only five minutes before being captured.

In the scenario, the captain, Neelix and a security detachment had just returned on a shuttle from a trade negotiation. As soon as she’d stepped onto the shuttle bay deck, she’d been phasered and, sometime later, woken up in the Brig. Because she was in a cell, the computer wouldn’t recognize her voice commands or command codes. The command codes would have been changed to Chakotay’s when the captain had handed command of Voyager over to him before she’d left for the planet. Chakotay had taken advantage of this, and her absence from the ship, to stage a mutiny.

Seska took some tools out of her kitbag and made a show of examining a pair of pliers.

Memories of Kathryn’s time as an ensign resurfaced. The only difference was that she was the only prisoner here and so thankfully, she wouldn’t have to listen to the screams of other prisoners being tortured as she’d been forced to with Owen Paris. But, more importantly, no one would have to listen to her screams.

“I wonder how much punishment you can take.” Seska menaced then turned off the force field.

The swish of the Brig door opening interrupted Seska and she turned around angrily, ready to yell at the intruder, but softened when she saw it was Chakotay. His tight leathers showed off his powerful physique and it was very distracting.

Chakotay walked up to her and kissed her roughly. He then picked up the pair of pliers. “What’s going on?”

“I want to have some fun with our former captain.”

“I told you, she’s mine.”

“I know, but I wanted to break her first.”

“I’m more than capable of doing that. Don’t you think?”

“Yes, but …”

“I promise you can have whatever’s left after I’ve finish with her.” Chakotay smiled wickedly. “Then we can move into her … no, I mean _my_ quarters.”

Seska licked her lips in anticipation. “I can’t wait.”

“I know.” Chakotay kissed her again then walked into the cell.

Kathryn watched the exchange with dread. Fear rippled through her. She didn’t get a chance to dwell on it because Chakotay dragged her out of the cell.

“ _Captain_ , you’re coming with me.” Chakotay forced her toward the corridor.

Seska’s mind went into overdrive when she imagined what Chakotay had planned for the captain. She only hoped that the human would still be conscious, let alone alive, afterwards.

Chakotay yanked Kathryn toward the turbolift. When it opened, he unceremoniously shoved her into the lift.

Kathryn collided with the wall. Angry, she turned around to face him, ready to defend herself. She’d had enough of this. If she was going down, she would go down fighting.

Chakotay walked towards her then hesitated for a second as he waited for the doors to close. “Computer, Chakotay delta echo mike one. Show exit.”

The turbolift wall shimmered then an exit arch appeared.

Through the exit, the real Chakotay waved to her. “Kathryn, hurry up before Seska finds out.” They weren’t sure how long it would take Seska to find out that B’Elanna had changed the programming of the Chakotay character.

Kathryn ran for the exit and stopped in front of the real Chakotay. She looked into his eyes just to confirm what her heart instantly knew. This was her Chakotay.

She melted into his welcoming arms, wanting to hold him to reaffirm that her Chakotay could never be like that holographic brute Seska had programmed.

Chakotay’s hands gently rubbed her back and he kissed her hair. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“Don’t be. I’m okay.” There would be a bruise on her arm but it could have been a lot worse. She caressed his face. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you, too.”

They kissed tenderly.

“Come on, let’s shut this program down.”

“Aye, Captain.” Chakotay smiled, so pleased that the love of his life seemed fine.

Side by side, they walked toward the real turbolift to get rid of Seska once and for all.


End file.
